Another Life, Another Love, Another—oh, whatever
by AverageFish
Summary: On her 1st day in Forks, Izzy Swan walks into Carlisle's office asking him to be her shrink. On her 2nd day at school, Edward realises she smells of lightning—and that she's crazy, because no, no he does not have an identical twin called Cedric. A crack story of two people who have better things to do—but fall in love anyway. HPxEC Gen!fic. MOD!Harry!Bella. AU. Trans character.
1. September

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

This is just a humorous odd love story that vaguely follows the canon of Twilight book one, from the perspective of Carlisle Cullen. I will begin posting the sequel here when it is ready.

To those not familiar with the Twilight fandom, a very brief summary of what you need to know to be able to follow this parody:  
Carlisle is a 400 year old vampire who drinks only animal blood. His family/coven consists of his wife Esme (lovely and motherly) and his 'teenage' children Edward (radio-style Legilimens), Rosalie (beautiful and vain) and Emmett (playful and easygoing). Jasper (can sense and influence emotions, struggles with the vegetarian diet) and Alice (sees visions of the future) joined more recently. There is also another 'vegetarian' coven, the Denalis, living in Alaska.

Eighty years ago the Cullens formed a treaty with the genetic shape-shifters ('werewolves') dividing up the lands of Forks and the La Push reservation. The vampires must remain 'vegetarian' and stay off the wolves' land. The humans have mostly forgotten the treaty, but canon vampires have perfect memories. (They also sparkle in sunlight and their eyes turn darker the longer they haven't fed. They have supernatural speed, attractiveness and strength.)

Book One in canon follows the creepy all-consuming 'love' that grows between Edward (a 100-year-old virgin) and his obsession Bella (the new girl in town whose mind he cannot read). This parody has MOD!Harry reincarnated at birth into Bella's body.

.

**Warnings**: Crack. Mild swearing. Very little angst. Edward being creepy. Surprisingly healthy relationships. Teenagers. A gay/trans relationship.

This is MOD!Harry, in a rebirth cycle, as Isabella 'Izzy' Swan. **This is not a Fem!Harry—Harry/Bella/Izzy is a transgender character**. There will be brief mention of trans themes. Izzy is male and hence uses he/him/his pronouns.

… …

September (Oh look! This isn't canon! Well done for noticing)

"Hello, Doctor Cullen," the girl said. Although her voice was timid, her body language projected that she felt every right to be here. Her sweat smelled a little anxious, nonetheless.

"Miss Isabella Swan," Carlisle greeted her, setting aside the journal he'd been reading—it wasn't like he needed a lunch break.

She grimaced. "I hate that name. Call me Izzy."

"Izzy, then. What can I do for you?"

"Well, you seem like the only doctor around here who got their medical degree in the past twenty years, and I was hoping you could help me. I'm-kind-of-in-need-of-a-shrink?"

The last was said almost as a single word. _Ah, that explained the nerves, then_. Carlisle did his best to appear all the more welcoming. "Though that isn't my specialty, I'd be happy to help. Take a seat."

"Right," Izzy said. She swallowed, smoothing her hands against her jeans. "Right."

"Why don't you tell me a little about yourself, Izzy?"

And oddly enough, at the sound of her name, some of the tension seemed to bleed from her shoulders. "Well, I just moved here from Arizona. My mum's boyfriend, Phil, he got a job that'll have them travelling a lot, and I figured it was as good a time as any to come over here. To take care of Charlie. My dad, Charlie—oh, but you know all about him already. Small town."

She sighed, shoulders slumping again.

"You can tell me whatever you want to tell me. Of course, we'll need a diagnosis for your insurance. However, you're a teenager who just moved to a new town, the paperwork won't be a problem."

"Right—yes. Teenager. Lots of…angst."

Carlisle understood that his job was not to talk, it was to listen. He waited.

"This is a small town," she said. "People notice things. It feels like everyone's watching me, and I stick out like a sore thumb."

Carlisle looked at her. Black jeans, chequered shirt, hiking boots—haircut perhaps a bit short. She looked like a normal tomboy.

Carlisle knew a lot about standing out, and very little about being a teenager. "I'm sure it will calm down as people get used to you."

Izzy laughed, a sad, hollow sound. Those eyes would not have looked out of place on a century-old vampire.

There was some more smoothing of palms over jeans, and then the girl hopped up rather suddenly. "Right. Thanks, Doctor Cullen. I should go. First day of school tomorrow. I—can I come back sometime? Please?"

"I'm sure we can work out a regular appointment for you, once you have your timetable. For now, why not just come by in two weeks?"

Izzy nodded, wiped her hands again, and gave a surprisingly firm handshake. "In a fortnight. Yeah, I can do that. Bye, Doc."

Slightly bemused, Carlisle returned to the journal he'd been reading. He had another ten minutes left of his break.

… …

"The new kid was at school today. Isabella Swan," Emmett announced. "She's feisty."

"Izzy," Edward corrected. "She prefers Izzy."

Alice grinned. "I like her."

"Me too." They all turned to look at Rosalie wearing various expressions of surprise. "What?" Rosalie asked. "Anyone who punches Mike Newton in the face is automatically likeable."

Carlisle never ceased to be amazed how childish his family could be, considering their ages. Alas, he couldn't help thinking that he perhaps turned them too young. Jasper was older, aloof. Esme was far calmer, too. The rest, though? _Teenagers, the lot of them_. "Edward," he interrupted their banter, "What can you tell us about her thoughts?"

"I don't know. I can't read her."

Jasper straightened even further. "Perhaps we should leave. She could be a threat."

"It's a seventeen-year-old girl, how threatening can she be?" Rosalie retorted, scowling.

Edward shrugged, though they could tell he was frustrated. Carlisle couldn't help feel a little smug—it was about time someone stymied Edward's supernatural senses. His son had been getting complacent.

… …

"You have a lot of kids, Doctor Cullen," Izzy began their next meeting.

"And you, do you have any siblings?"

Izzy frowned, and for a second so much grief flashed across her face. "No, it's just me."

"But?" he prompted.

"Well—"

The girl swallowed. Carlisle suspected the act of wiping her hands on her jeans was a nervous tic. Self-soothing. "My mum was pregnant, a few years back. I'd like to think he'd have been my little brother. In my head I named him Theodore."

"Is that an old family name?" It was unusual for their day and age.

Izzy laughed again, a little hysterical. "You're one to talk. Carlisle, when's that from, Elizabethan times? And your kids, _Rosalie_, _Edward_,_ Jasper_? Did you pick 'em up last century or something?"

Carlisle very carefully schooled his face. "Let's focus on you, Izzy."

"Yeah, alright."

Carlisle watched her, as those green eyes darted around the room examining his bookshelf, the trees outside, even, occasionally, his face.

"I'd have called him Teddy," she said quietly, wistfully. "_Theodore_ was just so he'd have a proper name for job applications and stuff. I'd have loved him to pieces. Hated him, too. But…yeah."

"Why would you have hated your little brother?"

"Well, he would've had everything, wouldn't he?" she said, flipping over to bitter. Then the wistfulness was back. "I'd have given him the world."

Carlisle jotted something down, so it would look like he was taking notes. _The girl didn't know about his perfect memory, after all._

"Do you miss Arizona?"

"Not really. It was always too hot. Sticky. I could never wear enough clothes, and—I never really fit in there. Though I do miss the wide open spaces, and the big city, and the way nobody looked at me twice."

Carlisle regarded her carefully. Indeed, she was wearing an absurd number of layers considering the heat of the room. He put it down to a quirk of personality. "There's Port Angeles, an hour's drive east. You could take a road trip."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that. Thanks, Doctor Cullen."

… …

"Carlisle," Edward said, pulling him aside the moment he got home from work. "Can we talk?"

"Of course," he replied, leading his son to his study. Carlisle shut the door behind them, for the illusion of privacy.

"It's about Izzy Swan. The new girl. She's—different."

Something had Edward very worried, Carlisle could tell. He thought of the girl when he'd met her, sitting in his office with sweaty palms and fierce determination. She'd seemed melancholy, and perhaps a little lost. Not dangerous, though. Nothing to warrant Edward's extreme nervousness.

"I didn't realise you'd met," his son said, a little accusingly.

"Doctor-patient confidentiality, Edward," Carlisle said, chiding. It wasn't right, the way Edward could pry into everything.

Well, he could see everything, _except_—

"Have you managed to get anything from her yet?"

Edward shook his head minutely. "Nothing. It's like there's a wall keeping me out. But, today, in Biology, she sat next to me. It was strange. She asked me if I had a twin called Cedric."

Carlisle laughed, picturing it easily. The expression on Edward's face must have been a sight to behold. "And?"

"I told her I don't have a twin called Cedric," he said, with that condescending overtone that Edward sometimes had trouble keeping out of his voice. "She said 'alright' and returned to the assignment."

"And this has you worried? About what? Surely you're not concerned about a possible Doppelgänger of yours walking around _Arizona_."

"No, it's not that. Just, she smells weird. Like a lightning storm. And when she looks at me I swear it's like she's judging my soul or something."

Carlisle couldn't help the intense fondness that shot through him, but he stamped down on the thought before Edward could pick it from his mind. "How unusual. Keep observing, son. For now, she doesn't seem to be a threat. I was going to go catch a deer tonight, if you'll excuse me?"

Once he was out of earshot, Carlisle laughed aloud, long and hard. _Oh, Edward_. He followed the trail of a buck, still letting loose the occasional chuckle. _Trust Edward to become fascinated with the one person he can't read._

_Maybe it'll be good for the boy. A bit of a challenge._

_And as for the girl, well_…_it wasn't like she'd be getting hurt._

… …

Coming up: October, where Izzy laments being complicated, Edward and Izzy stare at each other, and Alice decides Edward's in _loooove_.

… …

Like it? **Please review!** Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	2. October

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

October

The next time Izzy walked into his office, Carlisle took a deep breath. She smelled of old wood, fresh moss and perhaps, he had to admit, static electricity. She didn't smell of food, of course, but human blood had stopped tempting him centuries ago. Though he thought she did smell less enticing than the average human would.

_Good. Edward won't have to struggle so much in her proximity._

"Hello, Miss Izzy Swan," he greeted.

She scowled. "Don't call me that."

"I thought you preferred Izzy?" Carlisle asked, genuinely confused.

"Yeah. _Izzy_. Not the whole 'Miss Swan' bit, though. I'm not a _Miss_."

"I'm sorry." And an inkling formed, in the back of his mind, why this seventeen-year-old girl had autonomously sought psychiatric counsel in her first week in Forks.

"Your son's weird. Edward. He keeps glaring at me, like he wants to eat me or something."

Carlisle did not mention that Edward had said something very similar about her. "I will talk to him about appropriate food groups, if you like."

For the first time since they'd met, Izzy gave a real laugh. It was far lighter than her otherwise deep voice, and Carlisle thought it rather pretty. Izzy seemed to disagree though, catching herself with a scowl.

They talked about school, then, and how she was settling in. It filled their allocated time, but Carlisle could tell it was just empty prattle. She likely needed more time to warm up to him before they could get to the actual issue.

… …

"Perhaps you shouldn't glower at Izzy quite so much," Carlisle told Edward that night. "You're not making a very friendly impression."

Then he carefully thought about the latest journal he'd been reading._ It wouldn't do to breach confidentiality any more than he already had._

"I went to her house. She was doing pull-ups on a tree outside—in the rain. I've never seen anything like it."

"If I told you to respect her privacy, would you listen?" he asked, but they both knew the answer was no.

Edward had become far too accustomed to knowing everything.

… …

"Why don't we talk about your parents today, Izzy?"

The girl's face bloomed with her smile. "Mum's great. Hare-brained, but great. She really loves Phil, he makes her feel young." It wasn't the usual way for a teen to regard her mother, but the love there was genuine. Wholesome. "And Charlie, well—he's Charlie. He loves me, I know he does. It's just hard to talk to him sometimes. There are things he doesn't understand, even if he wants to. I think I confuse him a lot."

"What do you think could make things better, with Charlie?"

"We could bond more. Over fishing, and basketball." Izzy grimaced. "I don't know. He's not a complicated man."

"But you are?"

"What?"

"You are complicated?" Carlisle clarified.

"Well, yeah. It's the twenty-first century. Everything's complicated…except Charlie, stuck in the same dead little town since the eighties." She sighed heavily. "The house is exactly the same as it was since mum left him. It's—sad. I wish he'd move on. Live a little."

"Have you considered that just because you think it's sad, doesn't mean he does?"

"I guess. I just want him to be happy. I think me being there helps. Maybe he needs a cat. Something to come home to."

Carlisle wasn't sure how psychoanalysing what would make _Charlie_ happy was helpful, but understood that these things needed time.

… …

"Edward's in _loooove_," Alice sang, prancing through the house. "Edward's in _loooo_—"

"I am not!" Edward yelled, finally catching up to her. "Stop that. Shut up."

But Alice just twisted out of his arms and continued singing.

Edward flopped onto an armchair with drama befitting of a seventeen year old centenarian. "I resent that, Carlisle," the boy huffed, though Carlisle could hardly help the tone of his thoughts.

"What happened?" Esme asked, stopping to stroke Edward's hair with a loving smile.

Had it been anyone else, Edward would have batted the hand aside, but this was _Esme_.

Carlisle felt his heart swell with the overwhelming intensity of his love for his wife.

Edward's annoyed look was negated by the way Jasper had stopped and sighed, shoulders relaxing for once.

"Edward sat with Izzy during lunch today," Rosalie finally answered Esme's question, rolling her eyes reflexively. "They engaged in small talk and mostly just had an intense staring competition. I'm sure neither of them is stupid enough to _fall in love_." She said it with complete disdain, as if it were the most terrible thing for Edward to finally find someone.

Alice popped in then, throwing herself onto Jasper's lap. "Oh, but I can _see_ it."

Rosalie and Edward both left, then, in respective huffs.

_Teenagers_, Carlisle sighed, and wrapped his wife in a hug.

… …

Coming up: November, where Charlie gets a cat, while Edward and Izzy need a hobby.

… …

Like it? **Please review! **Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	3. November

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

November

"I convinced Charlie to get a cat," Izzy said. "He thinks he's doing it for me, but it'll secretly be his cat."

Carlisle nodded with all the serious intensity the situation required. "I see."

"I'll just have to see if I can find a cat that doesn't mind the rain so much," she continued.

"And what about _you_, Izzy?"

"What about me?" The girl asked, as if she wasn't the one who had sought help.

"What about your happiness?"

A shrug. "I'm more of a dog person."

"Would a dog make you happier?"

"I…no. I don't think so. I'd probably end up feeling guilty for not walking it enough, or something."

"Do you feel guilty often?"

Another shrug. "I probably shouldn't have punched Mike Newton?"

They both knew that that wasn't what he'd meant, but Carlisle let it be for now.

… …

"Izzy's going to Seattle tomorrow," Edward announced. "Not that I care," he hastily added, in protest to Alice's smirk.

None of them were surprised when Edward hopped in his Volvo the next morning.

He returned seething. "My car reeks of cat. _Reeks!_ The smell is never going to come out."

"Right," Rosalie announced, "we're taking my car to school on Monday."

"—And she has no sense of self preservation. I dropped her off and spent the day in the car, and by the time the sun was down she'd gotten lost by the docks. I just managed to stop her from getting in a brawl with four drunken sailors. And that cat, God save me! It hissed the entire ride back to Forks."

"Perhaps you should consider _leaving her alone_," Rosalie offered.

"Oh, man, you really do stink of cat," Emmet said. "Is it at least cute?"

"Hideous," Edward said morosely. "A ginger monstrosity she's named _Crookshanks_. I'm going to take a shower."

… …

"Crookshanks is perfect. I caught him and Charlie curled up watching a game together, like grouchy old men," Izzy said, bubbling.

Carlisle could tell what she meant, about how she enjoyed taking care of others. But it wasn't enough, she was only seventeen. "What about you, Izzy? What do _you_ like doing? To relax, or just for fun?"

"I like going fast," she replied promptly. "Cars, bikes, running. Though I'm a shit swimmer. I had a dojo I trained at in Arizona, that was fun. Mum always wanted me to do ballet, but I put my foot down…. I like reading, and working out."

Carlisle nodded and waited.

"I guess I like taking care of people? It makes me happy when the people I care about are happy. Charlie's crap at cooking, and mum would lose her head if it weren't attached. I worry about her, sometimes, but Phil's looking after her now. He's alright."

_What an odd teenager_, Carlisle couldn't help but think. "Anything else?"

The silence stretched between them.

"I think…I never really got around to figuring that out," she admitted quietly.

"What about school, what subjects do you like?"

"Ugh," she said, throwing herself back in her seat with drama that would have done Edward proud. "Don't get me started about school. I'm close to tearing my hair out."

"How come?"

"It's so _boring_! There are only so many times you can go over the same material before you know it inside out. At least my school in Arizona had a gifted program."

Carlisle privately wondered how come Izzy and Edward spent so much time glaring at each other, when they had so much in common.

"And after you finish school? Do you know what you want to do?"

She shrugged, running a hand through her hair. "I dunno. Maybe I'll head over to Europe—haven't been there much. I've always liked the look of the Netherlands."

Carlisle couldn't help the way his brows rose. "So first you'll travel, then pursue higher education? Is that what you want?"

Another shrug.

"Maybe I could learn about engines." There was a smile there, shy but growing. "Billy Black's kid down at La Push was telling me all about his dad's truck last week. Maybe he'll teach me how to take apart a motorbike."

"That's good. That's really good," Carlisle praised.

… …

"She's started hanging out at La Push," Edward whined. "I can't follow her there. It's terribly dull."

"Maybe you need another hobby?" Esme suggested kindly.

"Maybe you need to get a life," Rosalie sneered.

"Maybe you should admit you're in _loooove_," Alice sang.

Privately, Carlisle thought Alice wasn't helping. _And oh, bugger_, it seemed Edward had caught that thought—his son was smirking now.

… …

Coming up: December, where Izzy comes out as trans, and Edward realises he was born a century ago.

… …

Like it? **Please review!** Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	4. December

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

December

"Remember how I came in here saying I needed a shrink?" Izzy began, and Carlisle understood they were finally getting to the point.

"I recall a disparaging comment about my colleagues might have fallen, too," he said, but smiled to put her at ease. He could hear her heart racing.

Her voice remained steady, though. "Right, well, what do you know about trans people?"

"Trains?" Carlisle asked, and cringed at the way her face fell.

"_Trans_. Like Transsexual." She grimaced at the word, and Carlisle admitted it wasn't a pretty word.

"Are you trans, Izzy?"

"I—yeah. F to M. It wasn't so bad when I was a kid, but puberty's just terrible. Worse than the usual kind."

Carlisle looked at her. Really looked, with the eye of someone who had seen a lot of seventeen-year-olds in his life. "Are you already taking something? Or, were you?"

Izzy shrugged. "Yeah? Kindof? I mean, not from a doctor, but yes. All my connections are in Arizona, though, and so…"

"So you're here, asking me for more—" he racked his brain, knowing he'd read something, somewhere, "—Leuprorelin?"

"I'd prefer T as well, if you can swing it?"

Carlisle looked again at her—him. "And if I can't, will you be taking another trip to Arizona?"

The teen shrugged unapologetically. "Yeah, probably. But I'd like to get the ball rolling the proper, legal way. I'm seventeen now. With my parents' consent…."

"Okay, Izzy. I'll help you." And he would, if only to stop the teen from self-medicating without supervision. "I'd like to do some bloodwork first, to see what your levels are currently at, especially because of your bones. Alright?"

Izzy laughed at that. "Sure, sure. I was wondering when you'd ask me for my blood. Ha!" he kept laughing.

Carlisle figured it was a laugh-or-cry thing, and smiled indulgently. They'd get through this.

_Oh, God, Edward was going to be—_

Carlisle had no clue, actually, but it would surely be spectacular.

… …

"I don't understand it. Izzy shouldn't be better than me at anything, but she got a better grade than me in our Computer class. She can program. I can't believe she can program."

Carlisle looked at Edward shrewdly. _Did he not realise how obsessed he was?_ "Izzy identifies as male, with 'he' pronouns."

"If she hasn't told me, then there's no reason for me to know," Edward protested, which—Carlisle conceded the point. Though he suspected, somehow, that his son's very traditional Victorian values were also getting in the way.

"Anyway, how can she be so good with computers? It's not fair."

Alice's voice echoed in the back of Carlisle's mind, singing '_Edward is in loooove!_' What did it matter if someone was better at something than his family? They couldn't have learnt everything, after all.

With rather ruffled feathers, Edward left.

… …

"Are you doing anything for Christmas, Izzy?"

The teen lit up with a lovely smile. "I love Christmas time. Mum and Phil will be in California, so it'll just be a phone call for them. But me, Charlie and Crookshanks are going to have a great time at home. I'm making a full turkey. The Blacks are coming over too—I've finally fixed up the porch with a ramp for Billy."

Carlisle couldn't help but smile at the joy Izzy was projecting.

And then he started talking about trees, and lights, and _marshmallows_.

Carlisle sat and listened.

… …

The Cullens celebrated Christmas with a family trip to Alaska.

When Alice protested Irena's attempts to seduce Edward with an 'Oh no, you can't do that—he's_ in love_,' Edward left, likely to run all the way back to Forks.

To stalk Izzy, whom he was _not interested in._ Just—curious about.

… …

Coming up: January, where a van skids across the ice, and things unfold.

… …

Like it? **Please review! **Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	5. January

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

January

Carlisle hadn't been expecting his son to storm into the hospital's staff locker room on a workday.

"Dad, dad, I messed up," Edward babbled.

Carlisle could count on one hand the number of times Edward had called him that. "Hush," he said, gently pulling Edward into an empty exam room. "Tell me what happened."

"There was a car, skidding on the ice, and it was going to hit Izzy so I—"

It didn't take much to picture it. The teen, crushed. Blood, seeping. _And five vampires standing witness._

"You saved a life, Edward. Well done. I'm proud of you." Perhaps even multiple lives—if Jasper had lost control and gone on a killing spree….

Edward blinked. "Yes, but now she—he—oh, whatever—now Izzy knows! Rosalie is going to hate me. _Oh God_. I'm so sorry."

"Is he here now? " Carlisle asked. If Izzy was, Carlisle really needed to finish changing and get to work.

"The ambulance is on its way, I ran ahead. When she saw me push away the car—I wanted to blame it on a head injury or something—but Izzy just stayed perfectly calm and raised an eyebrow and I think I panicked? I can't believe I panicked. Oh_ God_."

"Let me get dressed, then I'll make sure Izzy's alright and we'll see from there. Perhaps you could talk to him. He's very reasonable, in my experience."

… …

"So Edward was really freaking out. Is he okay?" was the first thing Izzy asked, regardless of the blood seeping from the gash on his forehead.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's just worried about you," Carlisle soothed, probing around the wound carefully with gloved fingers. "If you can promise not to move too much as it heals, I'll tape this instead of stitches."

Izzy nodded his agreement, so Carlisle numbed, cleaned and closed the wound.

"Are you feeling dizzy, light headed, anything? Strange inexplicable memories, perhaps?"

Izzy's brows twitched with his incredulity. "You mean the whole superhuman-strength thing? Doc, I've known for ages. I'm not telling. Patient-doctor confidentiality and all that."

This was the strangest conversation Carlisle had ever had while closing a head wound.

"My forehead, can I see it? Is there a mirror here somewhere?" Izzy asked suddenly.

Carlisle got out his phone and turned on the front-facing camera. Izzy examined the jagged lightning bolt gash on his face and began to laugh.

And laugh.

And laugh.

Carlisle chalked it up to the adrenaline wearing off.

… …

Charlie Swan had to be placated and half of Forks high school was lurking in the ER. It took most of the day to get everyone calmed down and things back to normal.

In this time, Izzy had taken a nap and Edward had renewed his vigil. Carlisle wished his son wouldn't stalk _quite so obviously_, actually.

Heading for Izzy's room to check on him, Carlisle stopped outside the door. He could hear voices from inside.

"Edward, I'm not an idiot, and you're not as subtle as you think you are. You can stop freaking out."

"You hit your head, remember?" Edward said, voice bordering on a whine. It seemed he was going to insist on making the conversation fit some script he'd come up with.

"Edward, please. You're embarrassing yourself. And if you could stop trying to read my mind quite so hard? It's terribly rude." _What? How much did Izzy know?_

"I—what?"

Carlisle had never experienced his son so speechless.

… …

_This wasn't going anything like he'd expected it to_, Edward was forced to admit. _For one, he hadn't thought there'd be quite so much eye-rolling involved. Also, wasn't _he_ supposed to be the comforting one?_

"How old are you, anyway?" Izzy was asking, looking so small and fragile and lost in the hospital bed.

"Seventeen." The lie came automatically.

Izzy just snorted in response. "Right, let's try again—what year were you turned?"

If Edward had had a heart, it would have been a trapped bird fluttering in his rib cage. As it was, a small piece of his mind heard Carlisle from just outside the room, mentally calling his name. _'Calm down, Edward, Izzy's alright.'_

_Actually, nothing was alright_, Edward privately thought.

"Right, a secret for a secret, then. As long as you promise not to tell Carlisle?"

Edward nodded. _He wouldn't have to tell, after all, if the man was eavesdropping already._

"If you must know, I'm a wizard," Izzy said, hand making an aborted movement to her forehead. "Well, I _was_ a wizard. Then I died, and lived another life, and died, and lived another life, and died and well—now I'm here, as Izzy Swan."

Suddenly Edward understood the girl's need for psychiatric help.

"Oh stop that. You know, for a vampire your thoughts really are all over your face."

Any remaining doubt that she _knew_ evaporated with the V-word. For the thousandth time, Edward wished he could just_ hear what she was thinking_. "You believe you're some immortal wizard in a rebirth cycle," he said, tasting the words. _Ah yes, that sounded just as stupid aloud._

"I don't think it, I know it. Believe me, nobody's creative enough to come up with the shit I've lived through."

"What are you doing here then, instead of with the other wizards?" It might have come out a bit snippy. _How had Carlisle missed this? Izzy belonged in a closed facility._

"There are no wizards here. Nor in my other two lives." Her voice turned sad—wistful even. Edward suddenly felt terrible, for making her so melancholy. "The way I figure," Izzy continued regardless, "it's different universes altogether. In my universe, you were a wizard named Cedric Diggory. I watched you die in '95."

Edward did not know what to say—thankfully, Carlisle decided to finally come in.

"Edward," his father chided him, "Be nice."

Izzy was scrutinising them both. "You were eavesdropping," she accused. "And you don't believe me. Figures." Then she turned away and ignored them.

… …

"She's entirely insane," Edward announced once they were back home..

Carlisle wasn't so sure. "If that's the case, _he_ is very high-functioning in his insanity."

"Izzy thinks she's a _wizard_. How is that reasonable?"

"Jesus thought he was the son of a God, and people are still worshipping him two thousand years later."

"Edward's in _loooove_," Alice added helpfully.

Carlisle found himself wishing that his family were sometimes a little more deferential.

… …

Coming up: A short Interlude from the perspective of Izzy, who knows things but lives and lets them be.

… …

Like it? **Please review! **Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	6. Interlude

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

Interlude

Izzy had known, right from the start, that Edward was a bit of a stalker. He didn't have his magic, not anymore, but Izzy could tell by the prickling hairs on the back of his neck. He knew from the way the shadows moved, and the rustling of the chestnut outside his window at night.

It was creepy, but Izzy could understand his motives—he knew the feeling of wanting desperately to figure something out. He'd stalked Snape for a good while, and Malfoy. Being on the other end of things was a lot more annoying, and honestly rather intimidating.

But Edward did trz not to be seen, and his attempts at Legilimency were feeble to begin with. So Izzy lived his life, and let it be.y… …

The first time he'd shaken Doctor Cullen's hands, Izzy had suspected something wasn't quite right. Then he'd seen the preternaturally beautiful 'children' who didn't eat. He'd seen the way their eye colours varied and the way they mysteriously disappeared on sunny days.

It hadn't taken a week, and Izzy had known the Cullen family's greatest secret.

But they weren't hurting anyone, and having something to blackmail Carlisle with could be helpful. So Izzy lived his life, and let it be.

… …

When Izzy had been building the porch ramp, struggling to dig the foundation in the waterlogged autumn soil, he'd been very, very close to calling Edward out from the treeline to help. He'd pictured Edward in his neat sweaters and khakis, covered in mud, and had laughed.

To spite Edward, he'd called Jacob over to help him instead. Izzy had noticed Edward avoided following him to the Blacks', and often left when they were around. He wasn't sure why the vampires stayed off the reservation, but Izzy was well on the way to buttering Jacob up. He'd figure it out soon enough.

Izzy learnt the truth over Christmas, when Billy'd had too much to drink and started harping on about _the old days_, and _traditions_, and _unnaturalness_.

Werewolves, they called themselves, though it seemed more like anger-management wolf animagi. Izzy hunted down Sam Uley, the only wolf on the reservation, and had a good long chat with his wife.

Sam seemed to have his shifting under control now, and was getting guidance from the village council. So Izzy lived his life, and let it be.

… …

Coming up: February including Valentine's day, a kiss, and Izzy's first visit to the Cullen home (though not in that order).

… …

Like it? **Please review! **Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	7. February

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

February

Somehow, none of them were surprised at all, when Edward ended up inviting Izzy over.

Esme got very excited, and went into a frenzy researching how to cook.

Alice danced around the house all day humming to herself.

Rosalie pretended to be very upset, but also made sure to be sitting in the living room when they arrived.

Emmett just kept playing on the Nintendo.

Jasper found a dark corner to loom in, entirely unconcerned that this might appear threatening to the human.

Meanwhile Carlisle was sitting in his office, reading. He didn't want Edward bringing a friend home to be tainted by the fact he was that friend's psychiatric council. When they arrived, though, Carlisle couldn't help move to the top of the stairs to watch and listen.

"Izzy, this is my family," Edward introduced formally.

"Yeah, yeah, I've met them already. And you must be Esme—really, Edward's words haven't done your loveliness justice." Then Izzy went and kissed the back of her hand like he was from a different century.

_Perhaps,_ Carlisle admitted, _he was proving a point._

"Are you hungry, love?" Esme asked. If she could, Carlisle knew she would have been blushing at the formality Izzy had gone to.

"Not at the moment, thank you. But I'd love to come back to you on that later, thank you."

_Charmer._

Jasper approached next, stalking over like the predator he was. Izzy managed to look down at him despite his five and a half feet (1.7 meters), and refused to flinch.

"Would you mind if I scented you, Izzy Swan?"

_It seemed Carlisle had raised a bunch of heathens._

"Go ahead Jasper, take a sniff. Let me know what you find out."

"Jasper!" Edward hissed, but before anyone could move Jasper had his nose at Izzy's throat, inhaling audibly.

"Hmm." Another deep breath. Jasper straightened. "He's right. You smell like electricity, and not like food at all. I can hear your heart, and feel your wariness, but I have no desire to bite you."

That was interesting. They collectively leaned forwards—

Izzy seemed entirely unperturbed. "Ah, I was expecting something like that. But it's good to know, thanks."

"Yet you're afraid," Jasper confirmed for them all.

"Well, a bit. It's not nice to have supernatural things going on that you don't understand. But I'm not afraid of you."

"Maybe you should be." Jasper warned, a bit of fang in his smile.

Carlisle agreed that some normal human preservation would have been nice.

Edward was hissing another reproach, but Izzy ignored it. "I'm sure you're very dangerous, vampire—those scars tell quite the tale. But I think, in this context, you're not going to hurt me, so I'm not worried about it."

Jasper retreated then, apparently satisfied. Rosalie pretended to be engrossed by Emmett's game. Alice was…Alice.

"I'm so glad he's finally invited you over! We're going to be best friends," she announced, taking Izzy's hand and dragging him away from Edward and towards the stairs. "Edward says you like computers, is that true?"

"I wouldn't go that far," Carlisle heard Izzy answer, even as he was making a hasty retreat. "I'm good with them, but that's due to circumstances. The ones at school have frustratingly low RAM, though."

Carlisle did not know very much about computers at all, but apparently Alice did, and there was no reason for Carlisle to continue to follow their conversation.

From downstairs, he could hear Edward playing a rather frustrated-sounding tune on his piano.

… …

"It was meant to be _my_ friend coming over to spend time with _me_," Edward huffed once Izzy was happily jogging back home.

"Well, he's my friend too. Besides, you're the one who's _in loooove_. Maybe if you told him that instead of insisting on the awkward staring thing, you'd be making more progress."

Edward managed to slam the door rather spectacularly on the way out.

… …

"Edward's a bit thick sometimes, isn't he?" Izzy opened their next session.

_I didn't realise we were here to talk about Edward._ "Why do you say that?" Carlisle said, a little wearily. At home, everything was about Izzy this, Izzy that, and Edward's little temper tantrums. _And at work, twice a month, another round of—_

_Oh, whatever. _

"He struggles to keep up with my pronouns, and he's very confused about what he wants from me. I reckon his social skills are a bit lacking, and this is coming from someone who grew up in a cupboard."

"You grew up in a cupboard?" Carlisle asked, desperate for a change in topic.

"Yeah, in my first life—the wizard one. In the next I had a lovely pair of doting parents, who pinned their entire hopes on me becoming a lawyer. My third life I was—let's not talk about that one, actually."

"You honestly believe that you're travelling through universes?" The delusion, if it was one, seemed very much complete. And having experienced his fair share of the supernatural, Carlisle was more likely to accept the explanation than probably any other doctor in the western world.

"Does it really matter? Point is, I'm apparently one step above you apex predators, and I can't be mind-read. I'm not a risk to society nor, currently, to myself."

Which was what it boiled down to, really. Even if Carlisle didn't believe Izzy, there was little reason for him to do anything about it. _Nicely played. _"But you have been suicidal, in the past?"

Izzy just shrugged.

Carlisle was a doctor to the core. He shuddered. "I honestly cannot leave that be. I trust you when you say it isn't a risk right now—you seem like a very careful, self-reflected person. But at some point, we're going to have to talk about it."

"I promise to let you know if I start considering it, alright? But I have Charlie to worry about, and your son's kind of cute."

Carlisle took this at face value, because he didn't really have a choice.

… …

"…" Carlisle said, handing Edward his latest bank statement. _There weren't really words for this._

"Well, she needed—"

"_He_, Edward. Even if you don't understand it, it's only polite. I'm sure we raised you to be polite." There was a note of threat in Carlisle's voice.

Edward heard it loud and clear. "He needed a better computer. With more RAM."

Carlisle checked the bank statement. "On Valentines day, for five _thousand_ dollars? I really don't understand what you need all this technology for. Not you, not your siblings, and certainly not Izzy Swan."

"I wanted to do a nice thing, and he needed a better computer. We can afford it. I really don't see the problem," Edward argued.

_People don't randomly gift other people five thousand dollar computers_, Carlisle wanted to say. _What will Charlie say?_ But it didn't matter now. "Have you considered asking him out on a date? To dinner, perhaps?" _Like a normal human would?_

"I'm not in love with h—him!"

_Curse Alice and her meddling_. "You don't have to be, to go on a date, and have conversations. Anything other than stalking, really. Stalking is not an acceptable way to express interest in another person."

Edward examined his shoes. "Whenever I try to talk to him he says something that doesn't make sense, and then we end up staring at each other."

Carlisle was beginning to suspect he had accidentally done the vampire equivalent of raising his son in a barn. Which, as Izzy had rightfully pointed out, was only one step up from a cupboard.

… …

"Edward tried to kiss me the other day," Izzy said.

_How had Carlisle not known about this?_ His body shifted forwards of its own volition. "And?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Well, he's had a hundred years in which he likely spent a great deal of time imagining what kissing someone should be like, instead of the hundred years I spent getting actual practice." Then Izzy's lips quirked. "All things considered, it wasn't half bad."

… …

"Did Izzy say anything today?" Edward asked as soon as he got home.

Carlisle took his time hanging up his coat, thinking determinedly about the slick snowmelt on the roads.

"Well? Carlisle?"

"He said that you kissed him," Carlisle admitted. _Bad doctor. Bad, bad doctor_. But Edward would have picked it from his mind anyway.

"Edward is in _loooove_!" Alice's voice squealed from above.

"And? Is that all he said?" Edward asked, a hint desperately.

"Edward," Carlisle sighed, "Maybe you should try asking him that yourself?"

… …

Coming up: March, where some Nomads overhear a baseball game, and things snowball from there.

… …

Like it? **Please review! **Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	8. March

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

March

Izzy seemed to come by their house a lot, now. Everyone was thrilled, except for Rosalie.

"She's human," Rosalie would say. "Humans don't belong here."

"He's a wizard," Alice would reply. "A wizard belongs exactly where he means to."

Izzy and Edward would spend a great deal of time sitting in Edward's room with the door closed, listening their way through the 90s.

Esme would cook two-course meals, and give Izzy the leftovers to take home.

Charlie was growing ever fatter.

And then Alice predicted a nice thunderstorm, so they all went to play baseball.

… …

"Is that a human?" James asked, and already Edward was baring his teeth.

"No, I'm a bit more than that. You're a vampire though, right?" Izzy stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

James closed the distance between them in the time it took for Izzy's heart to beat once. "You smell like lightning," he said, leering.

If Carlisle had raised his children in a barn, James had apparently not been raised at all. That smile was practically feral.

Izzy's pulse never wavered. He jabbed at his own forehead, where the lightning bolt scar stood out silver on tanned skin. "I hear that a lot—I even got a tattoo to match. White ink is all the rage right now…or at least it will be in a decade."

"Your human's a bit odd, isn't it?" Victoria hedged. "Is she the reason your eyes are all golden? Will our eyes turn gold too, if we drink from her?"

Of course, Edward took her general curiosity as a genuine threat, breaking into a grumbling snarl. "Don't even think about it."

Carlisle wanted, very much, to hold a lecture now about reverse psychology, and the danger of making someone want something just because it was forbidden. Literally chapter one of the most printed book: Genesis, _people want what they can't have_. Carlisle _knew _Edward had read the Christian bible many times. _Edward, I love you, but you're an idiot,_ Carlisle thought in his son's general direction.

"Do I have a choice in this at all?" Izzy protested lightly, even as Edward picked him up and began to jog to their cars.

James, Victoria and Laurent watched Carlisle and his coven leave, completely ignoring the pounding rain.

And the pervasive smell of lightning.

… …

"No, this is ridiculous, why should we run? They're not a danger, just a bit curious," Izzy was still protesting when they returned to the house.

"Are you so stupid, to want to die?" Rosalie snarled. "You missed the part where the ugly one asked what you taste like?"

"I'm not suicidal." Izzy frowned, crossing his arms. "Neither am I in danger. Wizard, remember? I'm pretty sure he can't kill me."

"How sure is _pretty sure_, if you had to turn that into a percentage?" Edward said, voice rising into uncharacteristic hysterics. "I really don't want to lose you, Izzy."

And, as if this were an appropriate time for the two of them to be having a moment, Izzy beamed at him. "Thank you Edward. That's really sweet of you to say."

"I'm at least eighty percent sure." Izzy continued, "I've never been eaten by a vampire before, and the rules in this universe are different to my old ones. But like I said I'm pretty sure James won't be able to kill me."

"Can you fight?" Jasper cut in. "Do you have any way to fend off an attack?"

"Superhuman strength and all? No." Izzy shrugged, then grinned. "Most I can fend off is Mike Newton."

"In that case, you are going on a spontaneous holiday to Alaska," Edward decided.

"I'm right here, I can make my own decisions. But sure, if we need to wait for James to pass through the area, I could visit my mum in Arizona." Izzy ran a hand through his hair then and scowled. "I want to pack a bag, though. You lot will be staying, I hope, to make sure Forks remains unravaged until I come back?"

"I can pack for us!" Alice chirped, "I know what we'll need, anyway."

"I'm coming to Arizona with you," Edward said immediately.

"That's strategically dumb, you're the radar-style Legilimancer. Carlisle has to work. People need to remain unsuspicious. Alice is right, the two of us'll go to Arizona and once you're sure James is out of state we'll head back."

"What's a Legilimancer?" Emmett asked.

"Wizard term for a mind-reader," Edward replied. He was still scowling at Izzy, hard.

Izzy just smiled disarmingly back.

"Fine," Edward spat, "but I don't like it."

"The world doesn't revolve around Edward Cullen liking it," Rosalie said, and Carlisle couldn't help agree that she made a very good point.

"Alright, Alice," Izzy said, beginning to pace, "I'll want my laptop, and some clothes for a few days—we might as well go shopping…."

But the woman was already gone.

"O-kay. Carlisle, I know you keep books around here somewhere…?"

… …

Thus, they were subjected to a week of Edward participating in nervous pacing, anxious phone calls, and morose piano compositions.

Laurent went to visit the Denalis, Victoria buggered off, and James—

James turned up in a dojo in Arizona, to shoot the strangest home video ever.

… …

"You do realise that camera's at least ten years out of date, right?" Izzy was saying, cool as a cucumber. James had evidently just turned on the device.

"I can smell your fear from here." James stepped into the frame, Carlisle could see him sneering.

"Well, I'm worried Edward's going to do something really, really stupid. Or Alice will do it on his behalf, even though it's another eight hours to sundown. Then I'll have to threaten the Volturi? I haven't thought that far ahead, really."

James' expression flashed between apoplectic rage and constipation. Despite knowing that Izzy had returned to Forks just fine, Carlisle winced as James stomped on the teen's knee.

Izzy's face flashed with pain, but it wasn't enough to stop him talking. "You're quite the sadist, huh? I bet Vicky loves that. All rough. Like _animals_."

There was a stifled moan of pain as the other knee was kicked, but no telltale snap of breaking bones.

"I'll send your precious Edward this video, and he'll get to watch your last moments on this Earth. Maybe, if you're nice and beg for it, I'll let you die a quick death."

Izzy laughed, though it sounded _not quite right_. "Yeah, that's not going to happen. Didn't you want to try eating me? Maybe I taste like lightning too."

James lunged, yanking Izzy up and shoving him against the wall by his throat. "Like this?" The microphone just barely picked up the words James mumbled against Izzy's neck.

"Yes, sure. A quick death would be preferable, thanks." Finally, finally the teen was showing a bit of self-preservation. Carlisle would be having a very long talk with him about how he'd claimed he was _not suicidal_.

"You'd like that, yes. But I think," James said, dropping Izzy unceremoniously, "I think this will be even better." And then, angling himself just-so for the camera's benefit, James' fangs sliced into Izzy's arm.

If Carlisle had had a functioning heart, it would have stopped.

James didn't have a heart either. However, this didn't prevent him from having what appeared to be a heart attack. Sputtering, he dropped Izzy's arm and retched pitifully.

Izzy kicked out the unbroken leg, knocking James to the floor. "Ow!" Izzy cursed, rubbing his knee with the non-bitten arm. "You're a bastard, James, have I told you that?"

But the vampire had stopped convulsing, stopped breathing—

He appeared to be...dead? Carlisle had never seen anything like it.

Izzy turned away from the camera then, though Carlisle could hear him spitting intermittently.

The film stopped.

… …

Coming up: April, where Izzy explains some things, and Carlisle gives Edward _the talk_.

… …

Like it? **Please review! **Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.


	9. April

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

April

"How are your knees?" Carlisle asked, watching as Izzy gingerly sat in his usual chair.

"Still bruised, but nothing time won't heal," Izzy reassured, and Carlisle was struck by the odd reversal of their positions. Wasn't _he _supposed to be reassuring? After all it had been _his _species and _his _family that had put Izzy in danger.

"I'm sorry."

Izzy waved it away. "It's alright, Doctor Cullen. I have a tendency to attract trouble. I'm sure your absence wouldn't have decreased my risk-taking. I'd probably have taken up cliff-jumping, or motorcycle racing."

"So you _are_ suicidal?" Carlisle still felt rather concerned for the teen. Izzy had said he was old, but he was also in a young body newly going through male puberty. Teenage bodies were not known for their excellent decision-making skills.

"I was. My last three lives ended that way, and I—"

Carlisle sat quietly, waiting.

"I think, I think it's the only way I _can _die. Willingly, greeting Death as a friend. There were some odd circumstances in my first life that ended up with me cursed with this—existence."

"You committed suicide three times. Successfully." Carlisle wanted to write a paper on it. _The_ _boy who lived_, he'd call it. Subtitled _Suicide risks in quasi-immortals_.

The possibilities for research were endless. Evidently surface wounds, bruises, cuts and scars were all possible. The rate of healing was increased. There was a steady lub-dubbing heart. "Do you age?"

"Ah, that's the crux of things, isn't it?" Izzy wiped his hands on his jeans again. "No, Carlisle. At some point I'll stop ageing. It's a bit of an inconvenience in a world where everyone else does, though I'm sure you know all about that."

_Yes, he really did._

_At least Rosalie no longer had a reason to protest Edward and Izzy's relationship._

… …

"He doesn't age? He never told me that," Edward protested. Carlisle winced at this hundredth breach of doctor-patient confidentiality.

"Edward's _in loooove_!" Alice jumped in.

"Is he now?" Izzy said, letting himself in through the front door. "That's good to know."

"Alice," Edward hissed, bending into a crouch, "I'm going to kill you."

Carlisle stood next to Izzy and watched Alice and Edward begin to wrestle in the middle of the living room.

"Children, _not_ in the house!" Esme said, joining their vigil.

The two vampires tumbled outside, continuing their fight in the pounding rain.

"Huh," Rosalie said, taking place with them by the window. "I didn't know Alice could brawl."

"Alice is _what?_" Jasper said, appearing from God-knows where and racing out the door. "Stop!" they heard him yell.

"Is this a free-for-all?" Emmett asked, joining the fray before they could so much as answer.

Izzy laughed. "My money's on Alice."

"I'll take that bet," Rosalie said.

And just like that, Carlisle realised that Izzy had become a member of the family. It was chaotic, supernatural, messy—but family all the same.

… …

"Has Edward always had such a stick up his arse?"

Carlisle really, really, really did not want to be having this discussion. "Izzy," he said, a hint of pleading in his voice, "He's my son."

"Right, sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

… …

"Carlisle…?" Edward asked, "Could we talk? Privately?"

"Of course."

And yet, despite having been sitting in the car together for half an hour, nothing was forthcoming.

"I don't know how to start," Edward explained.

"Anywhere is fine. Try the middle?" Carlisle looked over at his son briefly, but the man's expression gave nothing away.

"I guess, it's a matter of…anatomy? I mean, Izzy and I have kissed, a lot, and it's nice—very nice, actually, but I think I'd like to try…more?"

Carlisle tried not to, but it was pointless—the grin stretched across his face of its own volition. He pretended to be very occupied with the road. "Edward, are you asking me how to have sex?"

"I—" Edward swallowed. "Maybe? It's just, Izzy's about the same age as I am, but he has so much more experience, and I don't want to come across as dumb or naive or incompetent and—"

"Edward," Carlisle said firmly, "Sex is supposed to be fun, and to feel good. As long as you do things that you both enjoy, there's no right and wrong to it." Mentally, he was taking great care not to think of sex, while talking about sex. But Edward did not need images, or details. Just the bare bones of it. _Vanilla vanilla vanilla vanilla vanilla_, he chanted.

"But what if I say something stupid? How are we supposed to just _talk _about…it…?" Edward sounded forlorn. Lost.

"If you're not mature enough to talk about sex with your partner, then you're not mature enough to be having sex," Carlisle said decisively. Then he turned the car around, and started driving them back home.

"What if I'm terrible at it, and do it all wrong, and he hates me?"

Carlisle was overwhelmed by intense fondness. "Edward," he said, "Izzy's put up with your stalking, and your Byronic stares, and your inability to hold a conversation with him. Not to mention your sheer stubbornness to shape the world around you to your Victorian values. I'm fairly certain sex will improve your relationship, not worsen it."

"But, he has woman parts. And he's a man identity. How are we even supposed to…?"

"Do I look like your boyfriend, Edward?"

Edward shook his head no, eyes wide.

"In that case, perhaps you should _consult your boyfriend_ about his preferences. Just like everyone else does with their partners. Now, do you need the safer-sex talk or will you manage?"

"I'll manage," Edward squeaked. Carlisle hadn't known his voice could reach that octave. "Could you let me out here, please?"

Carlisle watched his son loping off in the direction of Izzy's house with so much fondness in his heart. And really, Edward had been a late bloomer, but at least he'd gotten to this point eventually.

"Edward is in _loooove_," Alice greeted when Carlisle had parked the car. "Do you think we should throw him a party?"

"Alice," Carlisle said, cringing internally at the image—balloons, and '_You Got Laid_' lettered on a cake that Charlie would likely end up eating for them. "I forbid it."

Edward did not return home that night, and spent the rest of the week grinning.

… …

Coming up, a short teaser for the sequel: May, where there are wolves, and Edward wonders if Izzy's breaking up with him.

… …

Like it? **Please review! **Thank you.  
Check out my other stories, too.

… …

I'm currently caught between two bunnies: a Harry-in-the-_Inheritance-Cycle (Eragon)_ plot, and the sequel to _Oh, Whatever_. Let me know which you'd be more excited to read. I won't post until I at least have the entirety of my version of _New Moon_ written, so remember to bookmark if you want a notification when this work continues.

Thank you for all the wonderful support for this fanfic. You've all been such lovely readers, and you're the reason there's a sequel in the works at all.


	10. May

**Another Life, Another Love, Another…oh, whatever**

May

"I mean this in the nicest way possible," Izzy announced to the assembled coven, "but I think you need to leave."

Carlisle gave in to the desire to bury his face in his hands. When Izzy had asked for a family meeting, he had been expecting something along the lines of 'Edward and I are eloping,' or perhaps even 'I'm pregnant.'

_But not this. Never this._

Edward looked like he'd just been stabbed in the stomach with a rusty fork. "Why?" he whispered.

They all sat back to watch the drama unfold.

"It's the wolves, down at La Push. Having so many vampires here is triggering them to change, and that's not fair on them. They're just kids."

"I had no idea," Carlisle said, his voice coming out rather weak. "How many have turned so far?"

"Three at the moment, and two others are close. But it'll be every youngster on the reservation soon."

"Those poor children," Esme said, shuddering.

"We need to leave," Carlisle confirmed. "Alice, any ideas where we should go?"

The brunette shook her head, spun and raced up the stairs.

"But…" Edward said, sounding small and rather lost. "What about us, Izzy?"

Jasper took a few steps back even as Carlisle winced. Izzy just walked up to Edward and clasped their hands together. "You can still visit, and we'll call. It won't be too long, just until I'm done with high school. That's a blink of the eye for us."

They watched some of the tension bleed back out of Edward's shoulders. "You're not breaking up with me?" he clarified, voice still sounding rather small.

"Of course not. I happen to be rather fond of you. But we have all the time in the world to be together."

Carlisle felt very strongly that this was not a conversation they should be eavesdropping on. Together with the rest of his family, he retreated upstairs.

_Oh God, he really didn't want to have to listen to his son and Izzy kissing. There was a reason they had an extra cottage a few miles out of earshot._

"So, Alice, any ideas?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I guess there's always Canada—but how will Edward and Izzy handle this? I thought they were in love?"

"I'm sure they'll manage," Jasper reassured.

"I don't understand why you're all making such a big deal of this. Moving to a city will be great." Rosalie brightened. "Can we go to Vancouver?"

And thus, Carlisle's coven began the process of moving to Surrey, Vancouver. It was a mystery, why Izzy thought their new address to be so funny.

… …

This is just a little teaser for what's to come. I'll start posting the sequel here once I have my version of _New Moon_ entirely written. Remember to bookmark if you want to receive a notification when this work continues!

**Please do review. Your feedback keeps me writing and tells me which of my bunnies to follow first.**

All my best, and do go check out my other works,

AverageFish


End file.
